


It's him: Part nine

by Diviny



Series: It's him [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Humor, M/M, Mystery, dramadramadrama, more drama, romantic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nine of the 'it's him' series!</p><p>Castiel explains to Dean what happened in the alternate universe. They are doing research on the whole situation. What causes it? Who could that woman be? And more importantly: Is there a way out? All they know now is that they have to return on Thursday. But, as if it couldn't get any worse, there's more trouble.</p><p>Sam is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part nine

Novaks

A car door is slammed close.

‘Ah there he is!’

Chuck rushes through the living room.

‘Who?’ Gabriel asks, although he doesn’t really care.

‘Your cousin.’

‘Yeah, well that narrows it down… which one?’

Chuck smiles at Gabriel.

‘Oh no…’

The front door opens and a guy with short blonde hair steps through. A black Retriever sprints through the hall and inspects Chuck’s feet.

‘Hello, nephew!’ Balthazar says gladly.

‘Hey, Balthazar,’ Chuck says as he walks towards him. ‘Hey, Uri.’ Chuck pads the dog and continues walking. Uriel sprints to the living room and greets Gabriel, who looks rather annoyed.

‘Hello, uncle,’ Balthazar says as Chuck hugs him.

Chuck lets go and takes a step back.

‘Do you want some coffee, or…’

‘Yes, thank you.’

Chuck nods and walks into the kitchen. Gabriel leans against the wall and stares at his cousin. The Irish Setter continues to inspect the house as Balthazar is talking.

‘You mind bringing this upstairs?’ Balthazar hands Gabriel his bag and smiles. Gabriel engages his bitch face. Chuck obviously notices and comments,

‘Gabriel, help your cousin.’

Gabriel sighs exaggeratedly and takes the bag from Balthazar.

‘So, where’s Cassie?’ Balthazar asks exited.

Chuck and Gabriel look at each other.

‘He’s at the Winchesters’,’ Gabriel says to both and squints at Balthazar, who receives the message, but doesn’t respond.

‘Our neighbors,’ Chuck fills in.

‘Ah…’ Balthazar responds.

Gabriel squints at Chuck.

‘Uh, I need to get some more sugar. Just a second,’ Chuck says, sounding like he’s suddenly in a hurry. Balthazar nods as Chuck and Gabriel walk through the living room to the storage room.

 

‘Dad, what is this?’ Gabriel asks his father. ‘Why did you invite Balthazar? We have enough on our hands already.’

Chuck hesitates for a second and sighs. ‘I don’t want to let this house feel empty.’

Gabriel frowns.

‘I look after 4 boys you know, if I only have half of them it feels different. Weird.’

Gabriel rolls with his eyes.

‘You’ll understand if you become a dad.’

‘Right,’ Gabriel laughs. ‘So this is to fill the hole Lucifer and Michael left, huh? You just invite my cousin and his _dog_?’

Chuck looks at the floor and nods.

‘You’re overreacting,’ Gabriel points out. ‘They’re not dead. They are in jail. We can get them out.’

‘How?’ Chuck looks at him worried. ‘We don’t have the money.’

 _Damn it,_ Gabriel thinks.

He thinks back to the look Castiel gave him this morning. Gabriel _has_ the money.

‘What?’ Chuck asks him.

‘Huh?’ Gabriel snaps out. Clearly he was making worried expressions. ‘Oh, uh, don’t worry dad.’ He pads Chuck awkwardly on his shoulder. ‘We’ll get the money.’

‘How?’

_Not yet. There’s got to be another way._

‘Family meeting?’ Balthazar shows up in the doorway. ‘That’s some serious sugar business going on here.’ Balthazar reaches to the top shelf and grabs a bag of sugar.

‘Here it is.’

Chuck smiles awkwardly. ‘Thank you.’ He walks pass Balthazar to the kitchen.

‘Now _we_ can talk,’ Balthazar says to Gabriel, who doesn’t look impressed.

 

Winchesters

Sam strolls through the park while holding his phone to his ear. ‘Uh, yeah, sure,’ he says.

_‘Alright, but your suit does have to match.’_

‘Sure, I’ll get onto it.’

_‘Thank you! I’m looking forward to Friday!’_

‘Me t-’ Sam notices a shadow in the corner of his eyes. When he looks in that direction, the shadow is gone.

 _‘Sam?’_ Ruby asks with a worried tone. _‘Sam, are you okay?’_

‘Yeah,’ Sam replies. ‘I just thought I saw something.’ He glances at a tree, that’s standing beside the location Sam saw the shadow. He hears something move behind the tree. ‘I’ll see you Friday.’

_‘Definitely. Bye, Sam!’_

Sam hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket.

‘Gabriel?’ he asks. ‘Come and scare me, I don’t care. Just tell me why you wanted to see me… here.’ He hears the rustling of leafs. ‘Why didn’t you just tell me to come home? We are literally neighbors.’ More rustling. Sam sighs. ‘Come on, if you don’t hurry up, Dean is probably going to be worried about me…’ He sees someone appearing from behind the tree. When he steps out of the shadow, the soft sun lightens his face.

‘Hey, Sammy,’ Gabriel says.

 

Gabriel walks towards Sam and stops when he’s standing in front of him.

‘So… why did you want to see me?’

‘I always want to see you,’ Gabriel replies with a smile.

Sam blushes a little. ‘Then… why don’t you just step by my house?’

‘It’s a little bit more… private here.’

‘Okay.’ They’re both silent. Sam frowns. ‘What are you thinking about?’ He asks Gabriel.

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know… I can’t… reach you…’ _Gabriel loves me a lot, he’s probably gay, too._ Sam repeats that sentence over and over, but Gabriel doesn’t seem to respond. Normally, Sam thought about that to freak him out, but this time, he’s just staring at Sam. Sam takes a step back. ‘You’re not Gabriel,’ he whispers.

‘Why not?’ Gabriel asks as he follows him. ‘Maybe you’re just tired and can’t think clearly.’

‘No…’ Sam stutters. ‘It doesn’t work like that.’

Gabriel smirks at him. Then something unusual happens.

 

Sam is nailed to the ground. His heart is beating so quickly and loud, he can hear it in his ears. The man that pretended to be Gabriel is literally ripping apart his skin. When he’s almost halfway through, he looks like a complete different person. Sam regained the power over his legs again and runs in opposite direction. He doesn’t scream, because he needs all his energy for running. As quickly as possible, he runs away from the creature until he’s out of sight. He doesn’t pay attention when he looks behind, and runs into someone.

He looks up to see his brother looking down at him.

‘Dean,’ he says out of breath. ‘I’m being… chased.’

Dean grabs him tightly and pulls Sam against him.

‘Shh… It’s okay…’

‘You don’t have to do that…’ Sam murmurs. ‘We have to run.’

‘No, we don’t,’ Dean says calmly.

Sam tries to pull away, but he’s tightly held. ‘Let me go!’

‘Sorry, buddy,’ ‘Dean’ says. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’

 

Novaks

‘Return tomorrow? Why?’

‘Well, because she didn’t tell me everything… there’s still some things left unsolved.’ _This was, like, the hundredth time I answered that question…_ Castiel is lying on Dean’s bed, facing Dean, who is slowly spinning in circles on his office chair.

‘But… she said you have to come back stronger. How do you do that?’ Dean shoots a rubber band against the wall. ‘Maybe you should go to bed early or something…’

‘I don’t think it works like that,’ Castiel says. ‘Maybe I’m fit here, but it doesn’t mean I’m fit over there. I was completely exhausted in that world. Like someone was… sucking energy from me.’

Dean looks at Castiel, who is staring down at the floor.

‘She did say something else, though.’

‘What?’

_‘’You are not alone in this.’’_

‘Well, I’m sorry, but you are the only Castiel I know,’ Dean comments.

‘No,’ Castiel says as he sits up. ‘I think they mean I have to take someone with me to the alternate universe. Someone that can share the visions with me.’ Castiel looks at Dean, who doesn’t understand the message.

‘Huh?’ he says.

‘I think _you_ have to come with me,’ Castiel says. Dean points at himself and looks at Castiel questioning, who nods.

‘I don’t know, man…’

‘Dean, you _know_ that it’s possible, right?’

‘Well, no.’

Castiel stands up and walks to the other side of the room. Then he turns around and faces Dean.

‘You also had dreams about me. I had dreams about you. In the alternate universe, you are there too. We both are. So maybe, we both have the ability to wake up.’

‘You didn’t tell me I was there,’ Dean says as he gets up from his chair. ‘Did you like, talk to me?’

Castiel looks out of the window.

‘Cas?’

‘No,’ Castiel sighs and still doesn’t face Dean.

‘Then why was I there?’ Castiel looks at him carefully. He brings back the picture of Dean in the other world. Head hanging. Arms pulled up. Pale. More dead than alive.

Castiel looks into the glowing green eyes that aren’t pale and closed.

Dean raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

‘You were… captured. I don’t know what she did to you, but… it didn’t look very good.’

‘Oh,’ Dean says. ‘So we are both psychic.’

Castiel smiles softly. ‘I guess so.’

 

Novaks

‘So, don’t take it personally, I’m not against _you_ …’ Gabriel sighs and looks at the trees he passes. ‘I’m against that stupid owner of yours.’

Uriel obviously doesn’t respond and sniffs a small rock on the side of the path.

‘How late is it?’ Gabriel grabs his phone and looks at the digits. ’18:53… okay…’ Just when he moves his arm to put the phone back in his pocket, he looks at the screen again. He has received 3 voice messages from Sam. Gabriel frowns. ‘What is this about?’ He sits down on a bench and opens one of the messages.

_‘Hey, Gabriel, it’s Sam… So, I’m at the park… Where are you?’_

Without hesitation, Gabriel opens the second message.

_‘I’m at the entrance… Can you please call back?’_

Gabriel continues to open the third message.

_‘At school you said you’d be waiting here… What did you want to tell me anyway? Are you alright? You acted kind of strange too. Oh, sorry, I’m getting a call. Please respond.’_

_I never asked him to see me in the park._

‘This smells strange, Uriel,’ Gabriel says as he starts typing.

A dirty smell surrounds him.

‘Yes, your shit too, Uriel.’

Gabriel taps on Sam’s name and puts the phone by his ear.

It goes over.

And again.

And aga-

Gabriel hears a sound coming from the bushes by the entrance. It sounds melodic, like a… ringtone.

 

 

Gabriel jumps up and sprints towards the entrance, followed by Uriel.

‘Sam?’ He yells. ‘Sam!’

He walks to the bush where the sound is coming from. He reaches through and pulls the phone through the thin twigs. He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

_What happened?_

He looks at the screen on Sam’s phone, apparently a girl named Ruby has texted him several times.

_Isn’t that the girl from lunch today?_

He wonders if she might be the cause of this, but then he turns the phone around. Sam has a white case around his phone with some bats on it.

But now, there is marker written over it.

 

_‘Come and find him. He misses you.’_

Winchesters

‘But, Djins are not strong enough to create worlds, right?’

‘Apparently they are. There’s no other creature similar to this.’

‘Djins create worlds based on someone’s desire. Not everything here is how I want it.’

Dean is typing on his laptop as Castiel is walking in circles in Dean’s room. ‘Maybe they conjoined or something and created the ultimate Djin,’ Castiel mumbles.

Dean chuckles. ‘Maybe…’

‘What, it’s possible,’ Castiel says with an offended tone and a smile.

‘Yeah, but,’ Dean turns the chair and faces Castiel. ‘It just sounds so weird… All of this. I’ve never really been into this stuff… it just sounds kind of impossible.’ ‘We really _are_ messed up,’ Castiel giggles.

‘Yeah,’ Dean agrees.

Castiel’s phone starts ringing.

‘Hold on,’ he says as he grabs his phone. He accepts the call and puts it on speaker.

 

‘Hey, dad.’

_‘Hey, Castiel. Are you coming home?’_

‘Yeah, I guess…’

_‘Because it’s already 18:55.’_

‘What do you mean it’s already- …clearly it’s already 18:55.’

_‘Yeah… and oh, Balthazar is staying over.’_

‘Wait, Balthazar? You didn’t tell me.’

A phone rings on the other side of the line. _‘I know, but… surprise!’_

Castiel smiles, but it doesn’t look like he means it.

 _‘Gabriel was kind of upset about it,’_ Chuck whispers.

_‘Do you know what’s up with that?’_

‘No…’ Castiel obviously lies.

Chuck seems to buy it, though, and doesn’t sound paranoia.

_‘Okay, well… I’ll talk about it with him later…’_

‘Where is he now?’

_‘Oh, he’s just taking a stroll with Uriel. You know, Balthazar’s do-’_

_‘What? Why?!’_ A voice shouts. _‘Don’t talk so fast! Don’t hang up on me!’_

‘Dad?’ Castiel asks. ‘What is going on over there?’

_‘Uh, Balthazar is on the phone… Was.’_

‘Oh.’

 

Dean’s phone starts ringing as well. He looks at the screen. Clearly it’s an unknown number. He accepts the call and walks away from Castiel.

 

‘Hello?’ Dean asks.

‘Dean. Hey. It’s Gabriel.’

‘Gabriel?’ Dean looks at Castiel, who looks back at him.

‘I have to go, dad,’ he says.

Castiel walks towards Dean and Dean puts the phone on speaker.

‘What is it, Gabriel?’ Castiel asks.

 _‘It’s Sam,’_ Gabriel says quickly. It sounds like he’s walking as he’s saying this.

‘What about Sam?’ Dean asks.

_‘According to him, I was supposed to meet him in the park…’_

‘Yeah, so?’

_‘I never told him to meet me in the park.’_

Silence.

Dean inhales deeply and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes again and asks calmly, ‘where is Sam, Gabriel?’

Gabriel is quiet. It’s like he’s thinking of what he has to say.

_‘I don’t know.’_

‘Where are you?’

_‘At the park, by the entrance. I got Sam’s phone… There’s writing on it. Someone took Sam. I already called the cops.’_

 

Dean hands Castiel his phone and runs out of the room. ‘We’re coming your way,’ Castiel says as he follows Dean.

 

Novaks

The sun is starting to go down. The warm orange light shines through the front windows of the Impala as it races over the road. It’s like a romantic scene from movies. The couple drives towards the beach in the light of the sunset to have a picnic and celebrate their love for each other.

 

But this is not a movie.

 

Dean steps on the breaks, and throws the door open. After Castiel has stepped out, too, Dean locks the car and runs towards the entrance. When they’re in the park, Gabriel already greets them.

‘His phone. Where is it?’ Dean asks him.

‘Here,’ Gabriel says as he hands Dean his brother’s phone.

‘I tied Uriel to that tree over there. Balthazar is coming to pick him up any minute now. We can’t use a dog for our search.’

Dean nods.

‘But what are we going to do?’ Castiel asks. ‘The police is on their way. What else can we do? There’s no track or anything.’

Gabriel sighs. ‘I didn’t call the police.’

‘What? Why not?’

‘Because he knows where Sam is,’ Dean says.

‘Sort of…’ Gabriel bites his lip. ‘I know the direction they’ve taken him.’

‘How?’ Castiel asks.

‘They can read each other’s minds,’ Dean answers for Gabriel.

‘Really?’ Castiel is quiet for a second. ‘And you didn’t tell me?’

‘That’s not of importance right now, we need to find Sam first.’ Gabriel turns around. ‘He’s taken in that direction.’ Gabriel points to the left.

‘Because you can hear his thoughts,’ Castiel whispers.

‘What does he think of?’ Dean asks.

‘He thinks, and I quote:

 

‘Come help me, you retard’.’

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long to publish, I've been quite busy... School is starting next week, so some hiatuses may occur now and then. I already apologize in advance. I will try to make the parts a little longer each time, so you have more to read. Thank you guys for reading part nine! If you liked it, please leave a kudo and/or comment. Love ya!
> 
> x


End file.
